Race for Neverland
by AlexatheNerd
Summary: Hook has taken over Neverland, Peter is on the run. He takes refuge with two sisters, while still being persued by Hook and his crew


**WHOOHOO Hank the Neanderthal is back! **

**In honor of this wonderful occasion I have decided to throw caution to the winds, and write this story I've been sitting on for a year or so.**

**I know I should be working on Hitchhiker's Guide to Demigods, but right now I'm obsessed with Peter Pan so bear with me.**

**I know this chapter is short and not very good, but read it, I beg of you.**

**Since Hank's back, I'm letting him do the disclaimer**

**Hank: Alexa wishes she owned the rights to Peter Pan,**

**ME: OF COURSE! I'M KIND OF OBSESSED NOW!**

**Hank: that would be the Great Ormond Street Hospital.**

**YAAAY**

**Prologue**

The end of the war had finally come. By the end, the term _war_ could not truly be used. By the end, there were the winners, and those who refused to accept them. He had laughed at those pathetic rebels, the ones who clung desperately to their futile attempts to destroy his power. But they had finally given in, most of them were already dead, or in chains, but they had given in. As the last of them hid in the dense jungles of the island, the wanted posters went up in the pirate village. Sketches of Lost Boys and Indians nailed to storefronts and ship masts, all with the words WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE in the captions. All that is, except for one, the one that was the most common, the one with the largest reward posted underneath, yes Peter Pan was the only one Hook wanted ALIVE, but he was the only one who had left Neverland.

**Chapter 1: The Departure**

Peter's eyes welled with tears as he flew away. As horrible as it was he could not spare a glance back at his home. He had no idea how the Lost Boys would fair without him, or what would happen to him after this.

He felt all alone, Tink had stayed with the Lost Boys, hopefully her absence would keep Peter from being recognized, or at least buy him enough time to escape. He missed her, he missed them all. The only thing he had now were his ragged clothes and a small pouch tied around his neck, filled with fairy dust, in case he ran out.

Peter wanted with all his heart to return to Tink, and Slightly, and Tootles, and all the other Lost Boys, but that would put them in even more danger than they already were in. He was the one Hook wanted, and he was the one that Hook would chase around the world to find. Peter hoped that people would only be on the lookout for him, and leave the others alone. He hadn't said a word to anyone about where he planned to go; he could only hope Coleen wouldn't turn him out for being early…

OoOoOoOo

"And, the emergency numbers are posted on the fridge." Coleen Darren, said to her daughter Carter, for what seemed (at least to Carter) to be the thousandth time today.

"And-" this time, Coleen was interrupted by her daughter

"I know, I know," Carter said, rolling her eyes, "Mrs. Gregory will be by to check on us. Relax mom, I've got it under control." Colleen smiled and wrapped Carter in a tight bear hug.

"I'll miss you sweetie," she said, when she had pulled away. Just then, Carter's nine year old sister, Allie, came bounding down the front steps, followed soon after by their father, Nicholas Darren, who was, at the moment, carrying two overstuffed carryon bags, and two duffle bags.

Seeing the looks of confusion on his daughter's and wife's faces, he stared at them with a stern but joking look.

"I refuse to take two trips," he said as he dropped the bags next to the car.

"Well," he said, hugging his wife, and daughters, "We should be going now, if we don't want to miss the flight!"

After a round of hugs and slightly tearful goodbyes, Nicholas, and Colleen got into the car, and, promising to call every night, they drove off, leaving Carter and Allie, standing on the front steps, waving vigorously as they disappeared down the road.

OoOoOoOo

The gray storm clouds roiled overhead. Peter's limbs felt like they were made of iron. He had been flying nonstop for three days, trying to put as much distance between him and Hook as possible. His eyes drooped and his body felt heavy. He felt himself unable to stop, as he fell towards the black water below.

**AN: Sooooo? What did ya think? Hate it? Like it? Want to throw me in a scorpion pit?**

**Review, but PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN!**


End file.
